The Leader
Professor Samuel Sterns, otherwise known as the Leader, is a supporting antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "The Journey" in a minor role for the events of the Gamma Earth campaign. In that first installment, he is a Grayburn College professor of Cellular Bilogy going by the internet username of "Mr. Blue". Sterns was initially hired by Bruce Banner to try and help cure him of the Hulk, but the crooked biologist instead collected specimen vials of Banner's gamma-irradiated blood to use for his experiments, injecting one such vial into Emil Blonsky in order to mutate him into the Abomination. He ended up getting a cut on his forehead and a drop of Hulk blood into that wound during the ensuing scuffle, and was subsequently mutated into the super-genius yet power-hungry mutate, the Leader. He was originally captured by Black Widow before her "defection" to HYDRA and kept under wraps by S.H.I.E.L.D. for some amount of time until he is freed during the events of the third Traverse Town campaign by the machinations of HYDRA's secret agents, helping Loki begin the Chitauri invasion on Earth in exchange for investigating the mystical properties of the Tesseract. Story Origins (A mixture of his MCU and comics origins before the accident) Before The Journey (His rise to prominence at Grayburn College, and his first online meeting as "Mr. Blue" with Bruce Banner) The Journey (Reprises his role from Incredible Hulk 2008, only to fully transform into the Leader thanks to Jafar removing the Rainbow Crystal from his heartsoul; attempts to persuade Black Widow to join him in conquering Midgard, only to be rebuked; begins plotting to turn everyone into gamma monsters like him in a hivemind with himself as the hive king; part of a dual boss with Abomination and Absorbing Man; arrested and locked up in the Project Pegasus facility; is then broken out of his holding cell by Loki and takes over the role of MindStone!Selvig for the duration of Avengers 2012, willingly working with Loki to help study the properties of Tesseract...for science!; is forced by Black Widow to reverse the effects of the portal beam in the sky during the final battle, and is taken to a more secure prison facility in the Raft to ensure he stays there) A Year of Misery (Is interrogated in prison by Thor on how to stop Malekith and the Convergence during the events of Thor the Dark World, all but replacing the now loony Selvig as the Thunder God's means of scientific information) An Empire of Dreams (Is among the villains released during the Breakout by Alexander Pierce in his last act of defiance as the Project Insight debacle wraps up; is accompanied by a private regiment of HYDRA soldiers to a holdout where Daniel Whitehall expects for him to assist in unlocking the secrets of the Terrigen Crystal Diviner; is instead accosted and taken back into custody by the Hulk and Hawkeye) The Fantasmic Dreamtime (Begins receiving tortuous mindrape from his cell, ranting about the coming of Thanos and the 13 Seekers of Darkness; tries to warn Captain America about the danger when he infiltrates the Raft to free his friends, but is ignored since Tony Stark, who would take heed of threats from space, is not there with them) Return of the Keyblade (All but states "I told you so!" once Thanos's forces arrive on Earth to retrieve the last remaining Infinity Stones; is broken out of prison along with all of the other Earthbound villains to assist Wakanda's royal guard in halting the Outrider invasion; has a few dialogue scenes with Bruce Banner commenting on Hulk's childish fear of Thanos and of their long-denied rivalry; is later taken into the medical bay to work on repairing Vision, but is killed by a sneak attack from Corvus Glaive and Villamax) Appearance and Personality Abilities Weapons Gallery Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Scientists Category:Telepaths Category:Half Member of The Hellfire Organization Category:Mastermind Category:Void Users Category:HYDRA Category:The Masters of Evil Category:Gamma Corps Category:Jafar's Faction Category:Whitehall's Obelisk Research Team Category:HAMMER